Luke Steals from Emma
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: What happens when Luke helps Emma get a boy that she likes? What is the thing that Luke stole from Emma snd would she find out? Only one way to find out.


Luke Steels from Emma

by L Little

WARNING: This is rated M and this is a gay Fan Fiction. Read at your own Risk.I dont want a review saying "Gay is wrong and how dair I make so and so gay."

DISCLAIMER: This story is 100% fiction. I don't own the rights to the Disney's show Jessie. I also don't know anyone who works for the show in any way and their sexual choice.

NOTE: As you know when it comes to thease kinds of stories it is a what If. So that being said this is a story based on an epode of Jessie I had seen. While back. I think in the middle of season two or around season tree. This is a standalone story so there will be no chapters. However this is story two of a four stories that connect in some way. The order of these stories are:

1: I Can Do Anything

2: (This story you are about to read)

3: Luke Teaches Sturt

4: The Ross Boys and Sturt.

Enjoy

Emma found a cute boy named Brett Summers when he accidentally knocked her down while playing flag football in the park. Emma soon lied about loving football and Brett believed her and was now going to watch the game at the Jones's house tomorrow. Tomorrow quickly came and Emma needed help from Luke to know everything about football. Luke and Emma agree that she will stop calling Luke Barf Breath and do his chores for three weeks. As Brett and Emma was watching the game Brett was asking football questions and Emma was answering them by receiving the answers by text from Luke however autocorrect came into play causing Luke not being so quite. In the long run Brett did not care as this was the first girl that at least tried.

The next day Brett came over to see Emma but she was not there so instead of going back home he decided to stay and hang out with Luke. Before you know it they are on the ground wrestling and one thing led to another as both boys got a bonnier. Brett was on top of Luke and smiled and soon planted a kiss on him. Luke's eyes widen as he did not expect that coming. The next thing he knew Brett pulled down Luke's pants along with his boxers. Brett just smiled and slowly jacked off Luke. Luke just moaned at the felling of someone else then himself and Rovi touching his dick. But that's a different story. Soon both of them started to kiss again but this time Luke felt Brett's tung going into his mouth. Before he knew what to do the kissing stopped and was now getting his dick sucked. Luke just moaned at the felling. He could not believe this was happening. He also did not know how much longer will someone will be coming home. Soon Luke's balls was getting sucked on and soon Luke just wanted to cum right now. If Brett is going to give him blue balls he knew he could at least fuck Ravi if that's the case. Brett soon pulled down his pants with his boxers reveling his massive dick. Brett once again went on top of Luke and just grinned his dick into Luke's.

He soon whispered into Luke's ear. "Fuck me hard."

Luke bent Brett over and placed his dick inside of Brett's ass. Soon Luke was fucking fast and hard. Something about fucking an ass just felt good to Luke. The only ass he ever fucked was Ravi's He knew he tried to get a girlfriend but still had no luck with the lady's. Brett just moaned as he was getting pounded by Luke. Luke went faster and faster until he came inside of Brett. Bet went onto his back and started to jack off he soon came onto his chest and just laid there putting his fingers into his ass and liking the cum off of them. Two days later Brett came back with a moldl kit and made a mold of Luke's dick for a dildo. That was the last time they saw each other as Brett moved away.

End.

 **I know this was a short one but sometimes that happions. Also let me know what you think by giving me a review thats open to ALL or PM me. Sorry only members can PM. However its free to become a member. Also fell free to read my other works by clicking on my name on top.**


End file.
